1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dispensers for storing and dispensing flexible webbing, and in particular to webbing having portions joined to one another along lines of weakness.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found commercially advantageous to provide products formed from flexible webbing and to transport the articles as a continuous webbing in either a roll or fan-fold form. Notable examples include paper towels and plastic bags. A dispenser for paper towels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,602 for holding a roll of paper towels within a wire frame, and for supporting the roll as individual towels are torn therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,134; 5,024,349 and Reissue Pat. No. 34,324 disclose a variety of dispensers for rolls of plastic bags. The dispensers, in general, include an arrangement for supporting a roll of bags, and an opening through which the bags may be withdrawn and which support the roll of bags as an individual bag is torn therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,371 is directed to a wire frame dispenser for storing and dispensing T-shirt style merchandise bags, bags which have protruding loops at their upper end which serve as convenient handles. These types of bags are growing increasingly popular, especially in supermarkets and food merchandising concerns. In these types of environment, bags are dispensed by store personnel who are familiar with the particular dispenser equipment in use. However, it is becoming increasingly popular to provide plastic bags to be dispensed on demand by consumers, at various points in a commercial establishment. For example, plastic bags have been provided at produce sections for use by consumers when selecting product they wish to purchase. It is important in these instances, especially that the dispenser be easy to use and uncomplicated, even for consumers who may not be mechanically skilled, and the dispensers must provide reliable operation to prevent consumer dissatisfaction. One concern has been the reliable severing of bags along lines of weakness formed in a continuous webbing. It is important that the bags tear completely with each operation and that the free end of the webbing be immediately available for the next consumer.